Vorlage:Diagramm/doc
This is a template for rendeering simple diagrams consisting of boxes and connecting lines based loosely on an ASCII art-like syntax. The trees are displayed as HTML tables using CSS attributes, and may contain arbitrary wiki markup within the boxes. This implementation was based on the familytree template. Beispielanwendeung Dieser Code: Erzeugt das: Parameter template, this parameter defines any arbitrary CSS styling of all diagramm boxes in the entire diagramm template. }} template, this parameter applies any predefined Common CSS class styling of all diagramm boxes in the entire diagramm template, or all diagramm boxes in any given row, when used in the template. }} Gebrauch This template produces one row in a family tree table. The template accepts up to 50 unnamed parameters describing the contents of the table. Each parameter specifies a tile or a box. *'Tiles' are line drawing symbols consisting of horizontal and vertical lines and various corners and crossings thereof. Tiles are specified using one- or two-character symbols: for the most common tiles, that character is more or less approximate the shape of the tile in appearance. A special case of a tile is the empty tile, specified by a single space character. A table of available tiles is given below. *'Boxen' can contain arbitrary wiki markup. The content of each box is specified using additional named parameters appendeed to the template call. Each box is three tiles wide and normally has a black border two pixels wide. Boxes can have any name that is a valid template parameter name, subject to a minimum of two alphabetical characters. Stilattribute The appearance of the boxes may be controlled by the following optional template parameters: * border specifies the width of the box border in pixels, * boxstyle can be used to appende arbitrary CSS declarations directly to the box style attributes. For example, the following code: erzeugt dieses Diagramm: Style attributes can even be set for individual boxes, as in the example below: welche dies erzeugt: INFO: When specifying style attributes for individual named boxes, make sure the box names are aligned to the left side of the area reserved for them in the template call (as in "|RED |" instead of "| RED |" in the example above), otherwise the template will ende up looking for a style parameter with spaces in its name. The template also accepts an optional style parameter that can be used to set CSS styles for the entire diagram. Migration from familytree The template is largely compatible with the earlier familytree template. However, to use the additional functionality offered with this template, diagrams must be updated to use instead. Many familytree diagrams can be altered to use and its sub-templates simply by replacing the wikitext familytree with diagramm. A few of the "mixed" tiles had to be renamed, and familytree diagrams using these tiles will have to make a few changes. Additionally, two new "mixed" tiles have been added, joining solid lines to dashed lines. The following table summarises the differences: Lastly, if any uses of the familytree template ende with |}}, that vertical bar should be removed, leaving the last cell in that row containing either some text or a space. The familytree.js tool below can be used to convert between syntaxes. Just change the anfang tag when in edit view, then click "Art ? Templates" to toggle back to wikitext view. The other templates will be updated to match. Fehler * A redlink to Template:diagramm/cellb will be caused by any instance of |}}; change this to }}. * A redlink to Template:diagramm/celltTemplate:diagramm/cellb will be caused by any instance of ||; change this to | |. Siehe auch * familytree.js – tool to easily create or update diagrams using these templates Kategorie:Diagramm-Vorlagen